Vampire Love
by wolf-goddess02
Summary: see what happens when Bella's cousin, Nikki, visits. :) my first fanfic!


**i do not own twilight!**

**Vampire Love**

I'm Nicole Swan and I'm moving to Forks, Washington. My cousin, Bella, said that she was having fun there. So I decided to move in with her and my Uncle Charlie. When I got there Bella was waiting for me, with eight other people. They were the most beautiful people in the world. "Nikki!" Bella exclaimed when she saw me. "Bella!" I exclaimed. We hugged each other. "Bells, who's this?" Emmet asked. "Em, this is Nicole. Nikki, this is Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Kyle, and my boyfriend Edward." Bella introduced.

"Yo people!" I said, "Bella, I need to tell you something later, k?""Ok," Bella agreed. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Nicole." Kyle said, and kissed my hand. I blushed worse than Bella. "Aw! Nikki's blushing!" Bella teased. "Like when you kissed Edward?" I teased right back. Bella blushed right there. "Can we please go now?"Emmett said. I smiled at them thinking, 'I'm happy that bells found a mate. I hope that this vamp won't hurt her.' What I didn't know was that Edward heard my thoughts. We piled into the Volvo and in one hour we'd be in Forks.

Somehow, I fell asleep during the car ride. "Boo!" was yelled into my ear. I yelped and jumped. I looked at Emmett and growled at him. My growling shocked everyone in the car. I quickly left the Volvo and went into the house. I greeted and hugged Charlie. He shyly hugged me back. "Uncle Can I get my things and go to my room?" I asked.

Charlie nodded to me and went back to his game. "Nikki, the guys are getting your things. I'll show you to your room." Bella said and lead me to my new room. It was a pretty red. The floor had a brown shag carpet. The bed was a queen size with black blankets and sheets. The pillows were blood red. "I love my room!" I yelled.

"Esme, Alice, and I decorated it for you." Bella said, proudly. I looked in the nightstand and found a brand new iPod and a blood red razor. "I got them for you, Nicole."Kyle said walking in with two of my four bags. Edward following with the other two. I jumped Kyle, hugging him, and said "thanks so much Kyle!" "You're welcome, Nicole!" Kyle laughed and hugged me back.

Bella cleared her throat loudly. "Yes?" we said. I blushed again. "You know you look really cute when you blush," Kyle whispered into my ear. "Thanks" I whispered back into his ear. "You're welcome," he gently put me back on my feet. We piled back into the Volvo. I had to sit in Kyle's lap. I blushed again.

"Maybe we can go watch a movie sometime?" Kyle asked, shyly. "I'd love to go watch a movie with you," I replied, shyly, "This Saturday at 6:00?" "Ok!" he replied. I looked outside and saw a beautiful house. I whimpered at that. "Are you a dog?" Alice asked. "No, I'm a half-breed. Half vamp, half wolf." That shocked them. "How?" jasper asked. "I don't know" I said sadly, adding, "I don't even know who my real parents are." I started to cry. "It's ok." Kyle said, hugging me to him.

"Nikki, what do you feed from?" Carlisle asked. "I feed from animals, vamps, wolves and sometimes humans." I answered. "You feed from vampires?" Kyle asked. "Yep, But I ask before I feed on a vamp, human or wolf, if it's ok. If you want you can have some of my blood."

I move my hair out of the way and tilted my head to the side. He gently bites into my neck causing me to moan. His fangs felt so good. Kyle gentle removed his fangs from my neck then licked the wounds clean. Kyle's short slightly darker bronze hair was in front of his topaz eyes. I moved the hair from his eyes. He gave me a crooked smile. I smiled back.

He looked like an older version of Edward. The car stopped and we got out. "I'll give you the tour of the house." Kyle said, taking my hand and leading me into the house. "Thanks Kyle." I said, glad, "if you want you can give me a nickname." He looked thoughtful for a minute then said, "how about lily?" "Ok, I like it." I replied.

Kyle's pov. As I looked into Nicole's greenish-amber eyes. Her hair is a reddish-black and went down to her lower back. I have never seen a more beautiful woman in all my life and I'm 109 years old! 'Edward, can you please try and hook me up with Nicole?' I telepathies to my little brother. He nodded to me. I decided to show her my room. "Come Nicole. I want to show you something." I said.

"Ok!" Nikki said, her voice sounds of an angel. I smiled. Taking her soft hand in mine, I led her to my room. I let her go in first. "Wow!" It was simple. The walls were a light blue. The floor had a dark blue carpet. There were gold and white accents. Nikki sat on the midnight blue couch. "Do you like it?" I asked, shyly. "I adore it" she said, taking my hand in her's. We smiled. Slowly, we leaned into each other. We were about to kiss when there was a "boom"! We got up and went to see what it was. It was Emmett on the grill, which blew up, covered in soot. Nicole's pov.

We laughed. Kyle left to get Emmett some shampoo and was gone for 25 minutes. He came back with a girl. 'Is that his girlfriend?' I thought, sadly. "Nikki, this is your cuz, tiffany." Kyle introduced. "Omg!" I said. Tiff and I hugged. My ex, Jacob Li, came just then. He roughly grabbed my arm. Kyle took hold of his wrist like a vise and growled, "Don't touch my lily!" Jake said, "You witch!" and slapped me so hard I fell. Kyle attacked him. He said, "I said, Don't, Touch, My, Lily!" for each word he said, he punched Jake in the face. I smiled.

'I think I found someone to take my place as alpha.' I thought. Taking out my new phone, I texted my pack, telling them I found my mate. A thunder-like sound came. Soon a huge group of vamps and wolves arrived. The Cullens were shocked and scared. I stepped forward and said, "Quiet! I have great news to tell!" All was silent. "I want to introduce my intended, Kyle Cullen!" I said, smiling. "Yea!" they cheered. I walked over seeing a shocked Kyle and kissed him. Jake went to attack but then saw tiffany and imprinted on her. Jake walked over to her and she looked up into his eyes.

It was love at first sight. "Aw!" everyone else said. They blushed. "Let's party!" Emmett yelled. Alice went and turned on the music, while Esme went into the kitchen to cook. Kyle and I went deep into the forest. "Lily, did you mean what you said back there?" he asked. I smiled and said, "Yes Kyle. I mean it. I love you!" "I love you too!" he replied and kissed me passionately. Kyle wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Kyle gently pushed me against a tree, and lifted me up. I moaned with pleasure. He kissed his way down to my neck. Suddenly there was a growling sound from behind Kyle. We looked and saw a big black wolf. We blushed. It was Sam the alpha of the la push pack. The rest of his pack came. Kyle had somehow called the others, since they arrived a few minutes later. There was a beautiful silver wolf.

It went behind a tree and about five minutes later, a beautiful woman came from behind the tree. Tiff said, "Aunt Ivore?" "Little one?" she asked. They hugged. "Wait! Tiff?" I asked her, confused. Ivore said, "Nicole? Is that you?" "H-How do you know my name?" I asked, confused and scared.

"I know your name because I'm your mom!" she said, smiling. "You're my mother?" I asked, tearing up. She nodded and wrapped her arms around me. I cried into her chest. "Nicole, do you want to know who your dad is?" my mom asked. "Yes please." I replied. "Your dad is one of the volturi. His name is Spencer." Ivore said.

Kyle was scared now. "Lily? Your dad's Spencer?" he asked, scared. "Oh! Don't worry, Kyle. I'm not going to let him hurt my mate!" I said and kissed him. "Wait! You two are mates?" Mom asked, confused. "Yes mom. I've imprinted on him." I said, blushed. "I'm going to have grandkids!" mom said, excited. Kyle and I blushed at that. "Mom!" I yelled, embarrassed. "I got an idea. Let's go to Volterra, Italy and meet your dad, Nicole" Emmett suggested.

"Yea!" everyone yelled, excited. "I'll get everything set. When do you want to go?" Alice asked. "How about tomorrow?" I suggested. "Ok!" she replied, happily. Alice left to take care of it. We left after that. Bella and I went back home. I walked over to Uncle Charlie and said, "Uncle Charlie, I found my real mom and tomorrow I'm meeting my dad, and I was wondering. Can Bella can come with me?"

He thought about it for a minute then said,"Ok. Just make sure you're back for school alright?" We nodded. We went to our rooms to pack. At 7:30, we got up and ready then left to meet the others at the airport. We got on the plane and left the states a few minutes later.

Bella fell asleep against Edward and I fell asleep against Kyle. When Bella and I woke up, we were in a beautiful hotel room. I walked out of the room and looked around. It was fairly lavished with plush pillows on the beds and intricate designs on the walls. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" Kyle opened the door and said, smiling, "Hello my love."

"Hello sexy. " I replied, walking up to him and giving him a kiss. Someone cleared their throat, we pulled apart to see Ivore standing in the doorway grinning. "It's time to meet your dad, Nicole." Mom said. "Ok!" I said excited. We headed outside, where a limo, that was going to take us to the castle, was waiting. We were then led to the throne room. There sat the volturi on their thrones.

My mom took a step forward and said, "Hello gentlemen and ladies. Hi Spencer. I want to introduce our daughter, Nicole." I came and stood by my mom and said, "Hey Pop." A guy stood up and walked over to us. He stopped two feet from us. "Ivore? Are you really here?" he asked my mom.

"Does this prove I'm here?" she said before kissing him. Aro stepped forward and stopped in front of us. "May I?" he asked holding out his hand. Before anyone could stop me, I put my hand in his and bowed to him and said, "Good evening, my lord."

That shocked everyone, but Aro was shocked at the 'sight' my memories. "Oh my! You had such a bad life till you met your pack of dogs. Then you met the Cullens. There you met the one you imprinted on. Kyle." Aro said, scowling. I could tell he didn't like werewolves. I blushed and looked down, feeling ashamed. Kyle came over and pulled me into his arms and kissed me senseless. I moaned in to his mouth. "Get away from my daughter!" Spencer yelled. "Spencer. Leave them alone. She imprinted on him." Ivore explained to him.

"I still don't like it." He said. Kyle and I pulled apart. I said, "I love you Kyle!" Kyle replied, "I love you too Nicole!" We smiled at each other. "I can't wait till I get grandchildren!" Ivore yelled, making Kyle and me blush. "Wait! What?" Spencer yelled. "Dad! Mom! We're waiting till after marriage!" I screamed, shocked and blushing. My eyes started to turn black. The others took notice of it. "Nikki, do you need to feed?" Bella asked, worried. "A little. Why?" I asked. "Your eyes are turning black." Rosalie explained. "Oh shit. Pardon me, but I need to hunt."

I said and ran outside to the nearest forest. "Now that's what I needed." "Nicole Anne swan!" Bella yelled at me. I knew it was because I swore back at the castle. I whimpered and walked over to her. She hit me upside the head. "Nicole, can you tell me what you feed on?" Spencer asked. "I feed from animals, vamps, werewolves, and humans but I ask before I feed on a vamp, wolf or human." I answered. The volturi became scared at first but then relaxed.

"Nicole. Might I feed from thee?" Kyle asked, bowing to me. "Yes, you may." I replied, and moved my hair out of the way and tilted my head to the side. He gently bit into my neck. When he had his fill, he gently removed his fangs from my neck then licked the wounds clean. Everyone just stared at us, till I said, "What? You never saw mates feeding off of each other?"

They shook their heads. I smiled. My dad noticed that Kyle and I were happy together, so he decided to start planning the wedding. He smirked at this. Alice had a vision just then about his decision and smiled. Edward saw the vision in Alice's mind and decided to help as well.

It was getting dark by the time they got back to the castle. "Kyle. Can you please show me to my room?" I asked him. He held out his arm, wrapped my arm around his, and led us back to the hotel. "Kyle, will you please stay the night with me?" I asked shyly. He just smiled and nodded. We got there; I opened the door, and entered the room. "I'll be only a moment" I told him.

I went into the bathroom and changed in to my pjs. When I got out, I noticed that Kyle was lying on my bed. I walked over to him and lay down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I wrapped mine around his. I snuggled up to him. His scent was of the forest, and roses mixed together.

It was intoxicating. He rolled on to his back, causing me to be on his chest. I blushed. "My darling, I know that we just met but I want to be with you. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked, nervously. I grinned and said; "I'd love to be your wife!" we kissed. When we parted, I put my head on his chest, right where his heart is. I kissed it. He was rubbing my back slowly. I started to purr. Kyle laughed at it and said, "Now that is really sexy!" I blushed. He kissed my nose causing me to wiggle it. Soon after that I fell asleep in my mate's arms.

When I woke up, I was still in his arms, with him playing with my hair. I giggled at his silliness. "Good morning darling." Kyle greeted, kissing me. I moaned. I opened my mouth for him to deepen the kiss. Which he did to my pleasure. He pulled away so I can get air.

"Now that is a great way to wake up!" I exclaimed, panting. I felt something hard poking me in the stomach. I blushed and said, "Ummm. Kyle, you might want to calm down in your lower parts." If possible he went even paler. I got up to get dress and he ran into the bathroom to calm down.

I put on a blood red dress that showed off my curves without looking slutty. When Kyle came out, he saw me in the dress and his jaw fell opened. I slowly walked over to him, making him gulp. "Do you see something you like?" I asked, seductively. He replied, "y-yes." I turned, shaking my butt, walked out to get something to eat. He just sat there blinking then got up and ran to catch up with me. I was already at the café' with the others. "I think I teased him a little too much." I said. "Why you say that?" esme asked. "Cause he isn't here yet!" I explained.

"Who's not here yet?" Kyle said from behind me. I jumped. "Hun! You scared me!" I said while pouting. "I'll make it up to you my dear." He said and kissed me. "Oh! I think I know how you can make it up to me." I replied, winking at him. He grinned. Alice suddenly went "ewwww". We looked at her confused. "I don't need to see visions of you two." She left it as that. I blushed. The others were discussing something, when Kyle and I snuck off to my room. When we got there, we went in. As soon as the door was closed and locked. Kyle kissed me as if he couldn't get enough.

Kyle picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He groaned into my mouth. Edward came running in and yelled, "Nicole Anne Swan! Kyle Lee Cullen!" we jumped apart faster than you could blink. I was darker than a tomato. "You are in so much trouble! Trying to do **this**! I swear I'm about to tell both of your parents of this. Be lucky I'm not going to." Edward ranted. Kyle and I hung our heads in shame. "I'm going for a walk." I said suddenly, and left to the forest.

When I got there, I transformed into my inner wolf. My fur is as black as the night with silver. My eyes are now bright blue, almost white. I'm as big as a normal wolf, but there's one thing I have that is not found on one. I have wings. They're silver like snow with black tips. I don't know why I have them. I sighed. Kyle walked out of the forest. I didn't know he was there. He sat down by me, and said, "So this is your wolf form. You're more beautiful in your human form though." I lay down next to him, putting my head in his lap. He starts petting my fur. I changed back into my human form with my head still on his lap.

"Nicole, are you ok?" Kyle asked, worried. "I'm ok, love." I replied. I sat up and turned to face him. "Yes?" Kyle asked. I smiled and kissed him passionately. He pulled me closer to him, making me straddle his hips. I pulled away so that I could breathe. Kyle had a dazed look on his handsome face along with a cheesy smile. "I love you, Kyle!" I proclaimed. "I love you too, Nicole!" he replied. We smiled at each other.

He suddenly picked me up, as he stood, and took off at a sprint. I screamed and wrapped my arms around his neck and turned my head to hide in his neck. He held me tighter to him. When we stopped, he gently stood me up on my own feet. I looked around us; we were in our room at the hotel. I looked at Kyle showing him that I was confused. He pulled me close again. "I wanted to continue in our room my sweet." He replied. I blushed. Kyle kissed me so passionately that I nearly fainted. He just held me tighter.

We both groaned when we had to pull apart, so that I could breathe. Someone knocked; Kyle went to see who was at the door. It was my dad. "Hi dad, how are you?" I asked. "Ok. And how are you and Kyle doing?" dad asked. Kyle and I did the 'ok' sign, smiling. "Nikki, Aro wants to talk to you." Dad said to me. I nodded, ok. I ran all the way to the castle and walked to the throne room. Where I found Aro, sitting on his. "Please sit" Aro said, pointed to the chair next to him. I sat in the chair. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Sir?" I asked, politely.

"I want you to join the Guard," Aro said. "Can I have some time to think about it?" I asked. "Yes, take as long as you want, my dear." Aro replied, smiling at me, I smiled back and left to head back to the hotel. When I got to the hotel, I went to my room to think about Aro's offer. 'I need advice from the others.' I thought. I pulled out my cell and sent a text to the others, telling them to come to my room.

When they arrived, I told them what Aro wanted. "Now I need your advice. What should I do?" I asked them. "I'll see what's in the future." Alice said, before she went into vision mode. I put my head on Kyle's lap. He started to play with my hair, making me relax. I started to fall asleep, when Alice yelled. I sat up and looked at her. "Are you ok, Alice?" Bella asked, concerned. Alice looked at me and said, "Don't join them!" she was crying as she said that. "Why can't Nicole join them?" Kyle asked, worried and concerned.

"Because if she does than they will force her to kill. If she tries to leave, they will kill her." Alice explained. "Ok, I am not joining them." I agreed, smiling. "Let's go tell Aro, now." I said, smiling. We ran to the castle and went to the throne room. The volteri were in their seats, as if waiting for us. I stood in front and said, "I am sorry but I cannot join your guard." They got an angry look on their faces.

"Try anything and you die." I said in my coldest tone and gave a cold glare to them. Jane tried to attack me, so I used my power on her. She was covered in fire. "You shouldn't have done that Jane. As you can see my power is fire." I explained. I decided to let her live, so I stopped my power. The volteri was scared of me now. Kyle wrapped his arms around me and said, "So that's why you're so warm."

"Yep, and my hot attitude just adds to it." I replied. Kyle kissed me on my neck, causing me to smile and blush. "My love lets go home now." Kyle whispered into my ear. I nodded and said, "Let's go people!" we left as one.

Spencer had a private jet take us back to the states. When we arrived, we headed home to rest. That night around 11 o'clock, Kyle snuck into my room. "Kyle, please hold me?" I asked him and moved over to make room for him. He got under the covers, after taking off his shoes, and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. I soon fell into a peaceful sleep, hold in the arms of my fierce mate.

I was awakened by the sun shining in my face. When I turned on my side, Kyle kissed me on my lips. "Morning babe," he said after pulling away. "Morning darling," I replied while yawning. Soon I got up, pulled out a pretty outfit (a white dress with red roses on it, that went to the knee, small white heels), than went to the bathroom to get ready.


End file.
